


Every Universe the Same

by Starofwinter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tales about Loki, prince of Asgard, and his beloved Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> These are all from different AUs, but some will connect, and I'll put that in the notes.

Sigyn sat beside the window, staring out at the broken observatory. She’d barely left that seat for the last two months; there was nothing in Asgard that could hold her interest without Loki at her side. Frigga came sometimes to sit with her, especially if she’d missed yet another meal, but otherwise she was left alone with her thoughts.   
She didn’t sleep in the large, empty bedroom anymore. That was the room she shared with Loki. She’d returned to her small bedroom again, often crying herself to sleep as the sheer loneliness set in.   
She never lost hope, though. Sometimes, she swore she saw a flash of dark green and gold, or saw Loki himself walking through a crowd. These flashes were enough to keep the faintest hope alive.  
The daylight was fading fast, and it was growing too dim for her to clearly make out the Bridge. She sighed and stood up, standing on her tiptoes to reach the lamp hanging above her. She blew on it, and a flame flickered into existence. She held the glass in her hand for just a second, looking out over the city, and sighed. It was a nightly habit for her – lighting the small lamp he’d given her for her birthday their first year together. If Loki ever came home, he’d know that she had waited for him.  
A million miles away, Loki looked up at the Midgardian sky and smiled as a tiny star flared to life, just as it had for the past two months. “Goodnight, my love. I’ll be home soon.”


	2. Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realizes something vitally important.

“You know, we are being paired by nearly every god and goddess in Asgard,” Sigyn says, her tone light and conversational.   
“What do you mean?” Loki asks, his normally-quick mind scrambling to catch up after his friend’s (she is, isn’t she?) startling statement.   
“You heard me, prince,” she says with a laugh. (How long has her laugh been that lovely?)  
Then, he understands. “Would that displease you?” (Please say no, he begs silently.)  
She only shrugs. “Not terribly,” she says, and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. She tilts her head, the light from the open window illuminating her face. (Why hasn’t he noticed how beautiful she looks in the moonlight?)  
He pushes himself up to sit beside her. “Then, would you mind if I did this?” he asks, and doesn’t wait for her answer as he presses his lips to hers, shyly. (Oh, gods, what is he doing? She’s going to kill him!)  
But she doesn’t. She doesn’t even push him away, let alone out of the window. Instead, she pulls him closer, her hand running through his hair. After a minute that seems like an hour, she pulls away and smiles at him. “I don’t mind.”


	3. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall was always fond of the prince's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Loki this time!

“No harm will come to you while I watch,” he’d promised her, long ago when he was made the gate keeper, and Sigyn was one of his closest friends. And he had kept his promise. No one in Asgard or any other realm had laid a hand on Heimdall’s charge. She was safe under his loving gaze. He’d been so confident he could always protect her – of course there was nowhere his eyes could not see. Until, one day, there was; his words rang hollow in his ears as her small body was found beneath the rubble, left by those who traveled unseen. He had failed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can bear any loss, save one.

Loki was strong. Too strong, some muttered under their breath, casting dark looks at him. He bore the accusations with a silence that was, frankly, eerie when coming from the normally sharp-tongued god. It became an almost palpable weight on Thor’s shoulders, adding Loki’s grief to his own, as his brother walked like a ghost through the halls. He was gaunt, not only from his time in the Void, but since he had come home to the news that despite his own young age, he was a widower. It was too much like Sigyn herself had been after he fell. Thor would not lose another to this mad grief.

It was at the graveside that Loki finally shattered. One moment he was simply staring at the simple cairn that marked his wife’s grave, and the next, he was screaming his anger and pain to the winds. He fell to his knees, still screaming like some wild beast. When the screaming stopped, it faded into a desperate, choking sob, the sound broken and harsh. Thor hesitated only briefly before falling to his knees as well, holding his little brother close, letting him vent his grief in the one place he’d been safe since he was a small child.


End file.
